It is now common for computer users to capture images and/or video of themselves with a camera associated with their computer. Such cameras, typically referred to as “web” cameras, are now often integrated into notebook computers to provide the same functionality.
As notebook computers become smaller, there is increased need to use smaller image sensors for the web cameras. The reduction in size of the sensors results in a concomitant reduction in size of the sensor's pixels. Unfortunately, the smaller the pixels, the less light they can collect. As a consequence, many web cameras do not perform well in moderate to low light conditions, particularly when the subject (e.g., the computer user) is moving while an image is being captured.
Although lights independent of the computer can be used to shine light on the subject, it may be difficult to properly illuminate the subject and avoid undesired shadows. Although there are independent lights that are capable of properly illuminating the subject, such lights must be carried along with the notebook computer if they are to be used wherever the computer is used to capture images and/or video.